


[Podfic] Five times Gerard pays for it (and one time he doesn't)

by takola



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Prostitution, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a cliché rentboy fic wherein Gerard (the customer) falls for Frank (the service-provider) and can’t figure out how to go from paying-for-sex to ‘dating’ or if that’s even possible. Added to the mix are Gerard’s perpetually low self-esteem, Frank’s neuroses, and both boys’ epic communication-fails. Will these two ever manage to get out of their own way long enough to see that they’re meant for each other? With a little bit of help from a meddling younger brother, they just might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five times Gerard pays for it (and one time he doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Gerard Pays For It and One Time He Doesn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493248) by [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681). 



> Cover-Art by Quintentsy

Link to Audio Files:

  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2z1ewv7gd2e131u) (136MB) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?zuqw37g8kzl49h7) (70MB)

This podfic was recorded as part of the [#3AM Archivists Appreciation Meme](http://hananobira.dreamwidth.org/10129.html).


End file.
